1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to motor vehicle accessories, and more particularly to a new and improved platform or step to be mounting on a vehicle bumper.
2. Backqround Information
A vehicle bumper step serves as a platform upon which the user can stand. It mounts on the bumper of a vehicle, such as a van, motor home, or cab of a semitrailer, where it enables the user to more easily and safely reach various portions of the vehicle. It may be used, for example, to gain extra height in order to wash the vehicle, access the motor compartment, or reach the roof ladder of a motor home.
However, existing bumper steps have certain drawbacks that need to be overcome. They may be complicated to assemble, for example. In addition, they may occupy more storage space when not in use than desired. Some do not conveniently fit various types of bumpers,(and others may fail to provide a solid, safe platform upon which to stand. Consequently, it is desirable to have a new and improved vehicle bumper step that overcomes these concerns.